Sentimentos
by Anya McAllister
Summary: OneShort::: Uma fic simples, sem diálogos, relatando sentimentos presos e dores da alma James and Lily. Pequenina e completa Em Hogwarts


**Sentimentos **

_Por Anya Black_

Its the first time I ever felt this lonely

I wish someone could cure this pain

Its funny when you think its gonna work out

Til you chose weed over me, you're so lame

Avril Lavigne - Too much To ask for

Nostalgia.

É aquele sentimento que nos faz recordar momentos especiais das nossas vidas. Aquele sentimento que nos faz desenterrar um passado longínquo demais e a saudade bater. Nos traz lágrimas quando é dolorido demais para que se possa agüentar, nos traz risos bobos nas curvas dos lábios quando se lembra de um momento especial, e faz o coração bater acelerado em certas horas quando se lembra de um amor que demorou a conseguir. De como um beijo tinha um sabor especial quando roubado e depois retribuído por puro instinto, daquelas carícias provocantes e ardentes, dos passeios furtivos, de brigas caladas com beijos forçados, de uma vida inteira que se passa diante de seus olhos em questão de segundos em um tempo real, mas de séculos dentro de sua cabeça.

E era aquilo que estava acontecendo com ele. A noite escura e fria fazia com que a brisa uivasse por cima das copas extensas e verdejantes da floresta proibida enquanto o farfalhar das folhas secas e dos galhos, penetrando aquela corrente transparente e espiral servisse de apoio para contos aterrorizantes para os pequenos meninos do primeiro ano.

E ele escolhera logo à noite, quando a lua nova estava apagada no céu e o lago estava escuro e tenebroso, suas águas frigidas e turvas que refletiam sua face de um jeito torto e ondulante. Seus olhos estavam fixos em cada ondulação das águas enquanto se encolhia pelo frio que fazia seus dedos ficarem enregelados.

Mas agora, com a chegada do inverno e do último natal que passaria dentro daquele castelo, que tinha sua sombra ostentada entre a sua imagem impecavelmente rija que o fazia ter forças para agüentar aquele acesso de tristeza que lhe viera à mente e ao coração naquela hora.

Quando suas pupilas se abriram e seus orbes embaçados fitaram o teto negro, seu corpo praticamente se projetou para fora da cama. Sem calçar os chinelos, foi diretamente para o salão comunal, preenchido pelo breu e o cheiro acre das lascas queimadas da madeira na lareira. Saiu pelo retrato que selava a entrada e começou a andar. Não queira saber se algum monitor o pegasse e lhe fizesse perder pontos para a casa, ele só queria ficar só.

Pensou, irônico, o que iriam dizer se o vissem ali. Aquele carismático garoto que todas as pessoas tinham o prazer de dizer _Bom Dia_! _Hey! Olá, como vai?_ Aquele garoto que lançava olhares com segundas intenções para garotas, que dava sorrisos sexy's quando queria algo, aquele garoto que se vangloriava quando pegava aquela bola minúscula e dourada nas partidas de quadribol, aquele garoto que aprontava com sonserinos. Aquele garoto que parecia ser a alegria personificada, cujos músculos da boca já estavam acostumados com tantos sorrisos, aquele garoto, naquela noite soturna e fria estava triste.

Triste por não ter esperançar de conseguir o que pretendia.

_Don't go trying some new fashion _

_Don't change the color of your hair _

_You always have my unspoken passion _

_Although I might not seem to care _

Diana Krall - Just the way you are

A escuridão era sua companheira.

Sentou-se perto da janela enquanto abria uma pequena fresta e deixava o vento frio acariciar sua pele quente e seus cabelos presos com um rabo-de-cavalo. Aquela noite sem estrelas se parecia com ela, com seus sentimentos, com sua história.

Sua história cheia de preconceitos, de privações, de angustias.

E agora?

Agora ela já era uma mulher, uma mulher que em muitos sentidos se escondia em uma máscara de distinção e de severidade. Uma mulher que parecia seguir aquelas regras porque era o caminho seguro e onde não havia erros. Onde não havia riscos.

E era isso que faltava a sua vida.

A tristeza sempre era sua sombra.

Virou o pescoço para o lado e viu quatro camas com o dossel fechado. Pensou como elas conseguiam dormir com tamanha tranqüilidade, sem temer o futuro, sem temer a guerra que iria estourar e da ameaça desse bruxo. Ela pensava em como era fútil pensar em encontros e beijos quando pessoas morriam, quando pessoas eram atacadas. Ela imaginara o quão degradante seria pensar na roupa que iria vestir enquanto crianças perdiam seus pais, famílias iam por água abaixo, quando o terror se alastrara pelas vielas e ruas da Grã-bretanha e meninas só pensavam que iriam sair com seus namorados.

E ela balançava a cabeça enquanto ouvia os comentários bizarros em seu dormitório.

Seus orbes foram para a linha que dividia a terra dos céus. Aquela linha íngreme, que em breve se desfiaria, servia de consolo para aquele par de orbes incrustados na escuridão de uma vida.

Seu peito doeu.

Agora não tinha mais chances. Não quando o inverno vinha e deixava tudo mais tenebroso e gélido. Descobrira tão tarde e agora carregava o peso daquele sentimento culposo que trazia às lágrimas quentes e amargas aos seus orbes.

Ela sabia que era tarde demais.

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you hold me down _

_Fearing you loving you _

_I know I'll found you somehow _

Evanescence - Haunted

Faria tudo de novo se tivesse outra vida?

Era a pergunta que martelava sua cabeça enquanto sentia seus pés serem molhados pelo orvalho fresco da grama. Seus passos eram lentos e retos. Seu destino? A sua cama com lençóis amarrotados de tanto que se virou para um lado e para o outro. Seus travesseiros espalhados pelo chão de sua cama, seu cobertor jazido no chão.

Se tivesse outra chance. Só uma chance para conquistá-la, para fazê-la ver que ele não era o diabo que ela o pintava, que ele não era ignorante, arrogante e fútil, que ele precisava dela para completá-lo, que seus dedos precisavam tocar nos seus cabelos macios e na sua pele fresca, que seu nariz almejava sentir o cheiro doce de seu perfume misturado com o sabonete, que seus lábios chegavam a arder de tão doloridos por não poder ter os dela dentro dos seus.

Quantos anos almejou sentir o toque dela... Quantos anos sonhou em ter as pequenas mãos fixas em seus cabelos, com suas madeixas rebeldes presas em seus dedos. Que seu corpo delgado se encaixassem perfeitamente com o dele, que suas pernas se acoplassem enquanto se uniam, os gemidos reprimidos por beijos, as mãos suadas em suas costas enquanto o cabelo se grudava a face. Tê-la junto numa noite gelada, cobertos por um lençol fino e ver os cabelos avermelhados esparramados por seu peito nu em contraste com a sua pele. De sentir o corpo nu e macio dela em contato com o seu, enquanto suas mãos passavam de um jeito lento carinhoso e lento por sua cabeça.

Tê-la... Era só o que ele pretendia na sua vida.

Não importava o que os pais dela pensaram, não importava o que todos pensariam, o que importava era tê-la junto dele para o resto da vida, para serem idosos de mãos dadas em cadeiras de balanço de vime, e morrerem juntos, de mãos dadas em uma cama solitária.

Mas agora... Agora era tarde. Era o fim de seus momentos naquela escola.

O que ele podia fazer agora a não ser dar sorrisos forçados e colocar uma máscara feliz para ocultar sua tristeza?

_But then you came around me _

_The walls just disappeared _

_Nothing to surround me_

_And keep me from my fears_

_I'm unprotected _

_See how I've opened up _

_Oh, you've made me trust _

Avril Lavigne - Naked

Será que amá-lo seria um pecado, uma epifânia? Um castigo por algum erro?

Será que desejar sentir as mãos dele pregadas ao seu corpo era errado? Será que os céus não podiam ajudá-la a esfriar esse sentimento.

Por que ela o queria tanto?

Era tarde...Tão tarde que seu coração doeu enquanto se encolhia e abraçava as pernas.

Ela queria que as brigas não acontecessem, que ele, com toda a sua majestosidade onipotente, nunca tivesse reparado nela, que os lábios rijos nunca tivesse violentado os seus num beijo forçado, que sua pele nunca tivesse sentido a face crespa dele em contato com a sua e que seus lábios sempre guardassem o sabor daquele fruto proibido.

Mas ela queira mais.

Precisava sentí-lo, tê-lo. Olhar nos orbes castanhos e, sem dizer uma palavra, grudar-lhe a boca, sentir o corpo quente em cima do seu, de seu suor se misturando com o dele, se sua voz rouca lhe dizendo o quanto a amava. Mas ela estava à beira de um precipício sem fim, de uma estrada sem volta e sem saída.

Seus olhos se fechavam enquanto imagina os braços fortes e torneados dele a trazendo para perto.

Que fosse para o quinto dos infernos o decoro de uma dama, ela só queria tê-lo para si.

Sad eyes follow me

But I still believe there's something left for me

So please come stay with me

'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me

For you and me

For you and me

Creed- One Last Breath

Fechou a porta devagar enquanto sua visão se acostumava com o breu. Suas pupilas dilatadas conseguiram enxergar os vultos fantasmagóricos das grandes cadeiras e mesas do salão comunal. Seus olhos identificaram a escada do dormitório masculino enquanto podia ouvir passos quase surdos junto com o farfalhar de uma camisola. Seus ouvidos detectaram o som preso com os uivos assombrosos do vento soturno. O cheiro acre da lareira se misturava com uma fragrância peculiar.

Seus orbes viram o vulto de cabelos presos contra a luz. Sua respiração ruidosa era ouvida enquanto ela parava a dois degraus do chão.

O que dizer?

As palavras presas em sua garganta, sua cordas vocais eram incapazes de vibrar para que alguma nota pudesse sair de seus lábios. E ele sentia aqueles olhos. Aqueles olhos verdes incrustados nele, mesmo que aquela escuridão o cegasse. Ele sentia suas mãos começarem a suar frio, sua boca secar e a saliva faltar, sentia-se rijo e petrificado no chão. Sentia aqueles tristes olhos esperando que ele expressasse qualquer ação. Mas o que ele podia fazer se o desejo e a dor de querer tela, mas não poder, o fazia querer desistir da vida. Ficar a seis passos de um abismo, e não pedir para que os céus o salvasse, ele sabia que não podia tê-la, sabia que seu corpo protestava, mas a razão empreguinava e dominava, agora, seus movimentos.

Quando subiu dois degraus, sentiu os orbes dela lhe acompanharem e se odiou por isso.

_Dói no coração às vezes que eu lembrar _

_Te amo e não quero te amar _

Michael Sulliavn - Retratos e canções

Nunca pensara que seria assim. Nunca pensou que seu coração tomaria conta de suas decisões e ela fizesse uma loucura como procurá-lo. E ele estava ali, podia ver os músculos curvilíneos através da escuridão, podia sentir o cheiro cítrico que ele emanava, podia ouvir a respiração gradual e lenta dele se misturando com o ar quente da sala comunal. Podia ouvir as batidas do próprio coração e sentir uma ardência subir pela sua espinha.

Por que ele não a queria mais?

Por que sua pele se tornava quente a simples menção do nome dele em seus pensamentos.

Por que ele foi embora?

_É, eu tive medo... _

_De ver meu coração amar assim tão cedo _

_Foi bobagem não falar_

_Desse meu medo de Amar _

_Porque você não volta? _

Ivete Sangalo - Medo de Amar

Seus pés pararam quando ouviu um suspiro. Sabia que aquele era o fim. O Ultimo suspiro que ela dava.

Foi automático, sua descida. Ela ainda estava ali, com a cabeça baixa e as mãos jogadas. Tão indefesa, tão solitária, como se quisesse ser salva. Mas ele também precisava ser salvo.

Salvo por ela.

Passos tétricos. Desengonçados. Lábios crespos. Mãos suadas. Respirações ruidosas e rasas. Batimentos cardíacos acelerados e o peito arfante. Ela estava ali, parada. Com a cabeça pendida.

Sua cabeça pendeu para o lado e os lábios tocaram os dela até que sentisse entre os seus. Ela estranhou o toque áspero e levantou a cabeça.

Seus orbes se encontraram com os dela.

O castanho virara negro na escuridão. O verde ficara escuro no meio do breu. Mas aquele brilho que representava toda dor, nostalgia, solidão, tristeza estava presente.

Os narizes se roçaram enquanto os orbes ainda estavam fixos um no outro. As mãos dos dois, pendidas para baixo, não se movimentavam. Os lábios voltaram a se tocar e a se apertarem entre eles. Lábios trêmulos e sôfregos desesperados por uma expressão de carinho, olhos escondendo um prazer sedento que tomava conta do corpo em torrentes.

As mãos calejadas e grossas, com dedos lânguidos tocaram o tecido fino da camisola com um pequeno tremor. Os orbes abertos e incrustados um no outro enquanto os lábios se juntavam, se apertavam, se tocavam como choques elétricos.

_Say farewell to the dark of night_

_I see the coming of the sun _

_I feel like a little child, whose life has just begun _

_You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine _

_You threw out the life line Just in the nick of time _

Brian McKnight- Back at one

Hipnotizada.

Era assim como ela estava.

Com sua mente vagando entre a incerteza e o desejo.

Não tinha lágrimas para chorar no dia que descobriu que, quanto mais o tripudiava, mais o amava. E o medo... O medo de não ser correspondida, o medo de ser mais uma, de ser usada, de ser trocada, de ser só um objeto de diversão. De que tudo só passasse de uma brincadeira masoquista.

E isso a fazia sofrer.

E agora, sem palavras, tendo os lábios deles passando entre os seus. Roçando o nariz nas suas bochechas, as mãos tremulas dedilhando sua cintura reta. Do calor que fazia suas mãos esquentarem, que fazia seu sangue borbulhar sob a pele pálida.

E ela se perguntava, em meio de suas divagações, para que palavras?

Era um momento que ela havia cedido aquela necessidade doentia que sentia alojada em seu peito.

Seu corpo foi virado e sentiu que seus pés caminhavam para trás. Os lábios rijos se desgrudaram dos dela e sua mente protestou, mas seu corpo estava mórbido.

Havia medo. Desesperança. Aquele sentimento culposo e uma voz em seu cérebro que lhe dizia que ele finalmente conseguira o que tanto planejara durante os anos a perseguindo, que ela iria ser esquecida e dita como mais uma.

Mas ela não tinha mais controle sob seus atos.

Suas costas sentiram o baque contra a parede de pedra. As mãos dele deslizaram pelas suas laterais até chegar em suas mãos. Seus poros se levantam ao sentir o toque quente dos lábios dele em seus dedos e da sensação de sua pele macia contra as bochechas ásperas.

_Agora vem pra perto vem_

_Vem depressa vem sem fim dentro de mim_

_Que eu quero sentir_

_O teu corpo pesando sobre o meu_

_Vem meu amor vem pra mim,_

_Me abraça devagar,_

_Me beija e me faz esquecer._

Marisa Monte - Bem Que se Quis

Ele não acreditava no que estava fazendo.

Era como se toda dor e solidão que ele sentisse fosse compartilhada com ela, que, quando seus lábios estavam dentro dos dela, podia sentir que tudo o que pensara desabasse contra sua cabeça e que nada mais importava.

Ele sabia que era um paraíso utópico que virara real.

Seu nariz sentiu o aroma fraco do sabonete e dos cabelos dela. Sentia a ruiva estática nos seus braços enquanto ainda segurava suas mãos frias e suadas. Beijou o pescoço provando aquele gosto que ansiara tanto e sonhara nas noites calorentas.

Um rastilho de pólvora.

O fogo queimando sua pele por baixo.

Um ardor a cada brecha de pele que encontrava pela frente.

O pulso acelerado

Um gemido baixo e rápido saindo dos lábios grossos da ruiva.

O lóbulo da orelha foi mordido de leve enquanto as suas mãos levavam as dela para o seu peito, apertando onde as batidas frenéticas e descompassadas eram feitas.

E ele se perguntava se precisava de palavras naquela hora.

Naquela hora quando ele pressionou os lábios contra os dela e suas pálpebras se fecharam

_You Are All I Want _

_You Are All I Need _

_You Are Everything _

_Everything _

Lifehouse - Everything

Suas mãos fizeram a ação de apertar os cabelos desarrumados que despontavam na nuca enquanto sentia a língua quente e macia deslizar pelos seus lábios.

Não interessava como seria sua vida a partir daquele dia. Não interessava se daria mais sorrisos, se faria loucuras, se voltaria a beijá-lo.

Suas pernas se acoplaram com as dele enquanto suas coxas se roçavam. Ela estavam encurraladas na parede e ter o corpo dele pensando contra o seu. Choques cada vez que as línguas se tocavam, lábios afogueados grudados, sensações ávidas percorrendo os corpos. Mordidas leves. Mãos que desciam pelas costas e deslizavam pelos braços. Que apertavam os cabelos. Os corpos moldados perfeitamente, os gemidos que saiam quando os lábios se separam. O ar escasso. A procura continua das línguas que se massageavam e se tocavam em uma dança desritimada e eficaz.

Sentimentos soltos, livres, Torrentes de alegria e desespero se mesclavam em seu peito. O desejo de ter os lábios de dela. Sem pressões, sem violência...

E precisavam de mais alguma coisa?

O Ar.

Mas o ar ainda era preciso.

Ela ainda procurou os lábios grossos e rijos depois que ele se afastou. Os lábios inchados vermelhos e brilhosos, as respirações quentes e rasas sendo sentidas nas faces dos dois. As mãos suadas entrelaçadas até que os nós dos dedos estivessem esbranquiçados, os olhos escondendo um desejo fugaz e insaciável.

Ele tomou fôlego para falar, mas o dedo indicador dela na frente de seus lábios o fez calar-se. As testas se coloram.

Seus olhos, antes reprimindo as dores de uma vida, agora tinham um brilho diferente.

Ainda restavam uma esperança e um sorriso cansado, porém, feliz era vista nas duas faces.

Notas da Autora:

Essa fic é uma coletânea de músicas que me inspiraram a escrever essa pequena fic. Minha segunda J/L e fico muito orgulhosa desse meu novo projeto que saiu do papel e veio para ser publicada.

Obrigada a todos que estejam lendo.

Um grande beijo

Anya

_Anya Yelan Conway McAllister_


End file.
